South Burning
"Heh... kids these days." South Burning is a veteran of the One Year War and the former commander of the legendary Immortal 4th Mobile Suit Team. He is a capable pilot and skilled tactician who was transferred to the test pilot team at Torrington Base two years ago. There, he served as the leader of Burning Team, composed of members of the Immortal 4th as well as Ensigns Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith. Following the theft of the Gundam GP-02A by Anavel Gato, Burning Team was assigned to the Albion to pursue and re-capture the Gundam. South Burning now serves as the Combat Tactician aboard the Albion, as well as continuing to mentor Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith, in addition to his old duties of keeping Monsha from completely pickling himself. It's a hard life, but South Burning is a hard man. Background Information South Burning was born somewhere on Earth, probably Australia but also possibly New Zealand, who knows. His youth was filled with adventure and endless possibility, but also with constant terror what with all the giant robots stomping around fighting each other every few years and what-not. As a teen, he joined the EFA air force and began to pilot jets. He was a very good jet pilot, much like an Ice Man of some sort. When the war broke out, he dutifully flew jets and space fighters against Zakus and such, managing to survive against all odds. He flew Tin Cods and Saberfish and all that stuff, and he didn’t die, making him an ace pilot almost automatically. Late in the war, the GMs were introduced, and he was put into one almost immediately. Within a week, he was the head of the 04th MS Team, fighting in space, this time on more equal ground. The other members of his team were Bernard Monsha, Alpha A. Bate, and Chap Adel. With their amazing survival record against the seasoned Zeonic mobile suit pilots, they became known as The Immortal 4th. This was mostly due to Burning’s tactical acumen, to be fair. Following the war, Burning continued to serve with the EFA in peacekeeping roles. He also got married to . Eventually, Burning was eventually transferred to Torrington Base in Australia and assigned to test piloting duties with the newly-formed Burning Squad. Reunited with the rest of the Immortal 4th, he found himself acting as a babysitter not just to them, but to a new generation of mobile suit pilots, including Kou Uraki and Chuck Keith. Some time later, Anavel Gato stole the GP02-A and Burning Team roared into action, promptly letting the Zeonic fiend escape. Boarding the Albion, they took off after the pilfered nuclear Gundam. Burning was assigned as the ship’s Combat Tactician. And that brings us to today. The search for Gato has a renewed urgency following the Nightmare of Solomon’s nuclear aggression in recent weeks, and the crew of the Albion are determined to fulfill their mandate, even though they are angered by the autocratic measures taken against Anaheim Electronics by the special task for A-LAWS. Personality Traits South Burning is your gruff mentor/drill sergeant type with a heart of gold (or at least well-polished brass). Talents & Abilities South Burning is a top-notch giant robot pilot and a very capable small squad tactician. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Military Category:Alpha Numbers